darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
622
Angelique offers to send Eve back in time if she will help protect her during the day. Synopsis : Nothing that will happen on this day or the night that will soon follow can stay the actions of the evil forces threatening Collinwood. Not far from the Collins estate in a house by the ocean, a man who possesses terrifying powers of evil has learned that he was betrayed by a woman: not an ordinary woman, but one of the living dead. Nicholas opens Angelique's coffin and finds it empty. He vows to find Angelique during the day and destroy her. After she awakens, Angelique summons Barnabas, not knowing he is at Windcliff. At the house by the sea, Eve teases Nicholas about Angelique and says she will not lift a finger to help him. Angelique uses the mirrior to see what Nicholas is up to. Nicholas says Barnabas is in the hospital and wants to send Eve to watch Jeff. She agrees, if Nicholas will help her prove Jeff is Peter. Nicholas refuses. Angelique smiles as she watches the whole thing. That evening, Jeff attempts to rush his wedding to Victoria by moving up the date. He sends Victoria away after seeing Eve and angrily tells her to go away before he goes into the house. Angelique then comes out of the shadows and makes a deal with Eve: she will send Eve to the past for a short time to prove that Jeff is actually Peter Bradford if Eve can get Nicholas out of the house. Eve lies to Nicholas, telling him that Angelique is headed toward the hospital to see Joe. Angelique then performs a ceremony to send Eve back to the past for six hours, where she is again Danielle Roget. Memorable quotes : Eve: (to Nicholas) I wouldn't lift a finger to help you. Dramatis personae * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Marie Wallace as Eve * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode airs on November 12, 1968, which is the day that Alexandra Moltke filmed her final appearance in the series. * The fountain in the terrace is not running. Story * Nicholas tells Eve that Julia sent Barnabas to a hospital a few miles away. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Nicholas: Staking Angelique. * TIMELINE: Almost Sunset. Jeff wants to get married Friday afternoon. Angelique will send Eve back in time at midnight. Eve will have only six hours in 1796. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone can be seen over Jeff as he turns to speak to Eve on the terrace, and when Angelique appears on the terrace. * Someone off-camera can be heard talking during the first part of this episode. * When Angelique encounters Eve on the terrace, and promises to send her back in time, Eve eventually asks Angelique when she can send her back, Angelique tells her at midnight. However the clock on the mantle shows approximately 11:40 pm when Angelique starts the ceremony which only takes a few moments. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 622 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 622 - Heated Arguments on Somebody Else's Lawn Gallery ( }}) 622e.jpg|Mirror Image 622t.jpg|Angelique's Offer 622zf.jpg|Time Talisman Category:Dark Shadows episodes